Will You Be My Valentine?
by zombiedog001
Summary: A short story of Valentine's Day. JillChris.


**A/N: Just a little short story for the upcoming holiday. Nothing much, just thought this would be sort of cute. This is Jill/Chris in case you were wondering, but I'm sure you've already figured that out.**

Jill growled to herself as she flung open the station door and stormed in. Her car keys resting between her fingers, as she threatened someone to come up and greet her. The last thing she wanted was for someone to jump out and act like this was the most perfect day in the world. If they did, she'd have to kill them.

Luckily, everyone seemed to notice the negative energy and stayed quiet and hidden from her view. Her day started out like hell, and she could only imagine how things would happen for the rest of the morning till quitting time.

First, she woke up late, and scrambled to get her uniform on. Her tank-top was still drying, so she had to slip into it while it was still slightly damp. She barely had time to get coffee, and when she rushed outside, she found someone had scuffed one side of her Ford Explorer. She might've said a few curse words out loud, before getting in and driving off. Along the way, some jackass cut her off, causing her to come to a quick halt, and spill coffee all over the front of her jacket. She had to take that off and grab another one from the back seat. Now she was late, pissed off, and had a million sheets of paperwork to do.

Coming to her office, she threw her bag in before switching on the light. She stopped, and her breath caught in her throat.

There was a large vase on her desk with two dozen red roses arranged neatly. There were several small petals decorated across her desk purposely. She walked over to it, running her fingers lightly across the tops of them. They smelt fresh and indulged her room in the fragrance. She sat down in her chair, and stared lovingly at the roses. There was a small note tucked in the middle. She reached over and gently pulled it free, not wanting to mess up the flowers.

She sat back in her chair, pulling the card free from it's small envelope, before opening it.

_Will you be my Valentine?_

She smiled at how they used her last name. She looked over to see a glass bowl with small pieces of folded paper in it. There was a little note taped to the side of it. She carefully read that one as well.

_The Many Ways I love you..._

She reached in and pulled out a piece of paper. Unfolding it.

_Your Strength._

She grabbed another piece. Letting the first one fall into her lap.

_Your Courage._

Another piece.

_You eyes._

Another piece.

_Your intelligence._

She pulled out the rest of the slips of paper, reading each one more than once. Reading them over and over till she came to the last one. Pulling it from the lonely spot at the bottom of the bowl. Unfolding it, it read:

_But, no matter how many slips of paper I put in. Or, the words I write. There's no absolute number for how I love you. My love for you grows with each passing day. And I could never write the words of how I feel for you. Because there is no such word that could express how I love you._

She could feel her eyes well up with tears, as she folded each individual piece and placed it back into the glass bowl. She turned around and switched her computer on. Her screen lighting up to the picture of her background. It was of Chris and her at the beach, sitting in the back of his truck. Both of them cuddled close with towels, soaked hair, and bathing suits. Their smiles frozen forever in time.

When her shift was over, she left both the bowl and the flowers on her desk. Knowing it would cheer her up tomorrow morning when it would happen all over again. Grabbing her jacket, and bag, she stepped out and locked her office door behind her. Walking to the front of the station, she could see Rebecca and Richard running outside to their car, holding hands and laughing in the darkness. She sighed silently, and walked out to where she had parked her car. Getting in, she threw her things into the passenger's seat, and pulled out of the parking lot.

Driving through the almost empty streets, she passed by buildings, houses, and happy couples entering fancy restaurants. Couples entering parks, and taking moonlit strolls down the sidewalk. She kept driving past them, before parking in front of the apartment building. She cut off the engine, before stepping out. Leaving her things in the car. She entered the building, not even bothering with the clerk, before taking the elevator up. She reached the fifth story, before continuing on down the hallway. She reached the last room on her right. _509._

She knocked once, before reaching into her pocket and withdrawing the key. She slid it into the lock and twisted it. Pushing the door open, she entered the dark apartment, and locked it behind her. All the lights were off, but she knew her way around well enough to avoid conflict with the furniture. Easing around the walls and tables, she managed to find the bedroom. Slipping in, she walked over to the bed.

His dark figure was laying still in motionless sleep. Laying on one side, with one arm tucked underneath the pillow. She smiled to herself, before slipping out of her jacket and shoes. Quietly, she slipped into bed next to him. Pressing her body lightly against his. She nestled her head underneath his chin, her warm breath touching his neck. She could hear him breathing heavily through his parted lips, and she smiled once more.

She could feel sleep overcome her, and her eyes became heavy. "I'll always be yours," she whispered. Before falling asleep.

**A/N: Also, Alaska Kennedy, I finished the rest of your story, Born in Hell, but my computer's being a lame-o and won't let me review it. It's a great story though.**


End file.
